conservativefandomcom-20200214-history
Ron Paul
Ronald Earnest Paul, a former flight surgeon and obstetrician-gynecologist, was a member of the U.S. House of Representatives from the 14th District of Texas until January 3, 2013. He ran for the 2008 as well as the 2012 GOP Presidential nomination and in 1988, he ran on the Libertarian Party ticket. Personality When thinking of Dr. Paul, the words brave, passionate, and consistent immediately come to mind. Paul isn't afraid to stand up to Washington elites or his own party to defend his core principles of peace and prosperity. Throughout his entire political career, Ron has not flipped on any issue. History Born to Howard Casper Paul and Margaret Paul on August 20, 1935 in Pittsburg, Pennsylvania, Ron Paul grew up in the town of Green Tree, located in Western PA. His family ran a local dairy company, and Ron was raised to work hard with his brothers, having the job of checking hand-washed milk bottles for spots. He attended the Dormont High School in the suburbs of Pittsburg. Later, he moved on to Gettysburg College, also in Pennsylvania, where he joined the Lambda Chi Alpha Fraternity and graduated with a B.S. in biology in 1957. He continued the path of science by earning a degree from Duke University's School of Medicine in 1961. Like all new doctors, Paul had to complete a medical internship, and he did so at the Henry Ford Hospital in Detroit, Michigan. Soon afterwards, Paul served the United States Air Force as a flight surgeon from 1963 to 1965 and in the National Guard until 1968. After his service, he relocated with his wife, Carolyn, to the state of Texas where he opened his own private practice. There, he first proved his strong, unwavering principals when he constantly lowered the rates of his practice, often worked for free, and refused Medicare payments. Dr. Ron Paul decided to enter politics when was still running his private practice. His inspiration was, and still is, the Austrian School of Economics. They predicted a monetary crisis in 1970, and it 1971, President Nixon officially implemented the dollar's official departure from the gold standard. This prompted Paul to run for office, vowing to cut excessive spending and welfare. At first, he was unsuccessful, loosing to incumbent Robert R. Casey in the Congressional race to represent Texas' 22nd district in 1974. He ran again and won in 1976 during a special election to replace Casey, who had been appointed by President Ford to direct the Federal Maritime Commission. Even after the special election victory, Paul fell to Democrat Robert Gammage, who later won in the special election. This did not silence Paul, however, as he ran yet again in 1978 and won, then won twice more in 1980 and 1982. He ran for Senate in 1984 but lost the primary to Phil Gramm. Following that, Paul took a break from Congress. During Paul's inter-congressional years, he established Ron Paul & Associates which published several newspapers with Paul as President and his wife, Carolyn as Secretary. In 1988, Paul endured yet another political campaign, this time for the Presidency. He ran as the nominee of the Libertarian Party and appeared on the ballot of 46 states, placing third in the popular vote. Following this campaign, Paul resumed his private practice from 1989 to 1995. After a long gap between holding political offices, Paul was reelected to the U.S. House of Representatives in 1996, taking the oath in 1997. Interestingly the Republican incumbent he faced during the primary, Greg Laughlin, had formerly been a Democrat, but was endorsed by the then-Speaker Newt Gingrich, then-Governor George W. Bush, and the National Rifle Association. Nevertheless, Paul was victorious. Currently, Paul sits on the House Committee on Financial Services, being chairman of the Subcommittee on Domestic Monetary Policy and Technology and Committee on Foreign Affairs. In a heartbreaking announcement, Rep. Paul declared that we would not seek reelection in 2012, as he focusing all his efforts in seeking his party's nomination to be the challenger to Barack Obama in the Presidential General election. Prior to 2012, he ran in 2008, a primary ultimately won by Senator John McCain (R-AZ). At the Republican National Convention on August 28, 2012, Ron Paul earned the second highest amount of delegate votes, obviously losing to Mitt Romney by a huge lead. His supporters, often credited of being the most enthusiastic, even booed when Romney was awarded delegates and shouted Ron Paul's name.http://www.c-span.org/RNC/ Even after the nomination of Romney, Rep. Paul remains undecided on 2012.http://www.politico.com/news/stories/0812/80301.html?hp=l2 Paul announced his plans to resign after the 112th Congress and was replaced by fellow Republican Randy Weber.http://www.randyweber.org/2012/11/07/weber-wins/ Political Positions and Stances Abortion Ron Paul's views on Abortion are the following: *Life begins at conception. *One can't champion personal liberty without respecting the God-given right to live. *Abortion is not necessary to save the life of a woman. *Roe v. Wade should be overturned. *We should pass a "Sanctity of Life Act". *Taxpayer money should not fund abortions.[http://www.ronpaul2012.com/the-issues/abortion/'Paul on Abortion] American Culture and Values Ron Paul's vies on American Culture and Values are the following: *Christ should be followed by politicians in their every endeavor. *God gave us life and made us free. *Our way of life is threatened by the out-of-control Federal Government. *Our God-given rights are worth fighting for. *Faith, honest living, and individual responsibility should be reflected in our actions. *War, if declared by Congress, must be waged according to the Just War properties. [http://www.ronpaul2012.com/the-issues/statement-of-faith/'Paul on Values'] Economics Ron Paul's views on Economics are the following: *Congress must only pass balanced budgets. *The debt ceiling must never be raised further. *The Federal Reserve should be audited. *We should legalize sound money. *The corporate stranglehold on the White House must be stopped. *We must eliminate income, capital gains, and death taxes. *No unfunded mandates should be passed. [http://www.ronpaul2012.com/the-issues/economy/'Paul on Economics'] Education Ron Paul's views on Education are the following: *Families should have more influence on the education of their children than the state or federal government. *The Federal Department of Education does not work. *Homeschooling and individual education should be supported. *Homeschoolers should be given tax credits. [http://www.ronpaul2012.com/the-issues/homeschooling/'Paul on Education'] Energy and Oil Ron Paul's views on Energy Independence are the following: *We should drill offshore. *Wars in the Middle East to gain oil are unacceptable. *Restrictions on drilling should be removed. *We should use coal and nuclear power. *We must abolish highway motor fuel taxes. [http:http://www.ronpaul2012.com/the-issues/energy/'Paul on Energy Independence'] Foreign Policy Ron Paul's views on Foreign Policy are the following: *Long and expensive land wars bankrupt and country should be ended. *Nation-building should be ended. *Only Congress can declare war. *The military should only be sent out with a clear objective at hand. [http://www.ronpaul2012.com/the-issues/national-defense/'Paul on Foreign Policy'] Global Warming and Environment Ron Paul's views on Environment are the following: *The issue should be looked at with an open mind. *While some areas have been warmer than usual, others have been unusually cool. *History has seen temperature fluctuations before. [http://www.ronpaul.com/on-the-issues/global-warming/'Paul on Global Warming'] Government Roles Ron Paul's views on Government Roles are the following: *The Federal Government should be as small as possible. *The Federal Reserve must be abolished. *The Fed's interference in the market caused the housing bubble. [http://www.ronpaul2012.com/the-issues/end-the-fed/'Paul on Government Roles'] Health Care Ron Paul's views on Health Care are the following: *A "one-size-fits-all" approach to national health care does not work. *Obamacare must be repealed. *The purchase of health care should be allowed across state lines. *Tax credits should be provided for all medical expenses. *Those with terminal illnesses should be exempt from the employee portion of payroll taxes. *Payroll deductions should be given to the primary caregiver of a household. *Restrictions to receiving Health Savings Accounts (HSA's) should be removed. *The Food and Drug Administration (FDA) and the Federal Trade Commission (FTC) should be stopped from interfering. *The Federal governments shouldn't be able to track a citizen's entire medical history. [http://www.ronpaul2012.com/the-issues/health-care/'Paul on Health Care'] Immigration Ron Paul's views on Immigration are the following: *Our borders must be secured. *No amnesty should be offered towards illegal immigrants. *The Welfare State must be abolished. *Birthright Citizenship should end. *Lawful Immigrants should be protected. [http://www.ronpaul2012.com/the-issues/immigration/'Paul on Immigration'] National Security Ron Paul's views on National Security are the following: *Securing our borders is the top national security priority. *The efforts of the intelligence community must be guaranteed to be directed towards legitimate threats. *Veterans should receive the care and benefits they deserve. *The TSA should be abolished. *The Patriot Act should be repealed. [http://www.ronpaul2012.com/the-issues/national-defense/'Paul on National Security'] Same-Sex Marriage Ron Paul's views on Same-Sex Marriage are the following: *While marriage is between a man and a woman, but the government should not be involved. *Government only began to issue marriage licenses for health reasons. *The state courts should not force the state to recognize gay marriage.[http://www.thepoliticalguide.com/Profiles/House/Texas/Ron_Paul/Views/Gay_Marriage/'Paul on Same-Sex Marriage'] Second Amendment Rights Ron Paul's vies on Second Amendment Rights are the following: *The "Brady Bill" and "Assault Weapons Ban" should be repealed. *The U.S. should end its membership of the anti-gun U.N. *Airline pilots should be trained to use firearms in order to protect passengers from terrorist attacks.[http://www.ronpaul2012.com/the-issues/second-amendment/'Paul on Second Amendment'] Accomplishments *Reaching Captain rank in U.S. Military *Receiving B.S. in Biology from Gettysburg College *Receiving a Doctor in Medicine from Duke University's School of Medicine *Fathering five children Quotes "Another term for preventive war is aggressive war - starting wars because someday somebody might do something to us. That is not part of the American tradition." "There is nothing wrong with describing Conservatism as protecting the Constitution, protecting all things that limit government. Government is the enemy of liberty. Government should be very restrained." "You wanna get rid of drug crime in this country? Fine, let's just get rid of all the drug laws." Are You a Ron Paul Fanatic? Then snag this userbox! Just copy onto your page. Here's what it looks like: See Also * Rand Paul - his son * Libertarian *2012 Republican Primary References External Links Category:A to Z Category:Politicians Category:Republicans Category:Former Representatives Category:Tea Party Members Category:2012 Presidential Runners Category:Browse Category:People Who Are Awesome Category:People who should have won Category:Libertarians